Break (One-Shot)
by DimensionBlade 1.2
Summary: Going through life, everyone experiences joy, freedom, love...and heartbreak. It hurts the most when you think that everything was going well, only for the world around you to fall apart, and without knowing the reason. There will only be love, heartbreak, depression, and aftermath.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Break Up

We had...met in Huntsman School.

My first year, and we had slowly grown close, eventually developing feelings along the way.

Our third year was the most significant, it was our second honey moon stage, at least, that's the only way I could describe it.

I would find myself getting lost in her eyes, distracting myself while thinking of her smile, seeing flashes of that sea of red hair everywhere I went. I already knew that I had to keep a balance, I wasn't the most talented or intelligent student, so I had to concentrate on my studies just as much as I did her.

Keeping this balance took a lot out of me, my team noticed, other teams noticed, but I refused to let either side of my see-saw fall. I soon found a comfortable balance, and we continued.

Our silent moments together on the rooftops after a practice session, just enjoying her presence, no words needed.

* * *

The final exam once again came around the corner, dropping more weight on my shoulders and leaving no more space to breathe in the small room I was already trapped in.

Stress rose again, I found myself being able to spend less and less time with her, but she understood. She had to study too, everyone did, nobody wanted to fail. It was like a free pass for neglecting her, but it still felt wrong for every second of it.

The tests went by, and I somehow managed to pass for the third time in a row, sending me into my fourth, and final year. The break in between gave me plenty of time to spend with her, plenty of time to make her happy, plenty of time to enjoy our relationship. Break went by just as quickly as it had come, and I was once again thrusted into my studies.

Habits were redeveloped, schedules to keep to, plans to fulfill.

* * *

One night, I went up to the rooftops to begin our daily training routine as always, only to see her sitting at the ledge. Her knees pulled close to her chest with her chin rested on them. Approaching her slowly, I tapped her shoulder, she turned to face me.

Tears.

She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "What happened?"

There was a pause that seemed to last an eternity before she replied.

"I think we should break up."

The words struck me in the chest immediately.

Hard.

Breathing became difficult and I instantly wanted to believe this was a dream.

A nightmare.

Questions raced through my head at record speeds, fading as through they were cutting through my thoughts like the sword that she wielded.

Why? Why did she want to leave me? Why didn't she tell me earlier? Why didn't she tell me what I was doing _wrong?_

What? What did I do wrong? What was I going to do from now on? What did she still feel for me?

When? When did she start to lose interest? When did she stop?

How? How long had she been feeling this way?

So many questions, but none of them were answered. I left quickly and went to sleep immediately. Hoping I would wake up from this terrible nightmare. Only to open my eyes to the harsh reality that had become of us. I tried to go through all stages of grief in an instant, maybe shorten the time that I would have to recover. Thinking it had to be a prank, some type of joke.

Staring at my scroll, I awaited that text, **"I made a mistake. I'm sorry."**

It didn't come. Days went by, I'll wait a bit longer. Weeks, any time now. Months, how long has it been since...? Years, who...was I waiting for again.

* * *

I came to the result that it wasn't the break up that hurt me the most.

It was that I didn't know the reasons she left.

I spent eternities going through the possible reasons, never coming to a solid conclusion. I decided that I just needed another girl, like how a kid with a broken toy would just go get a new one. Countless dates, none of them compatible, none of them filled the void.

So I spent my time alone, once again becoming that little kid. Sometimes, the child won't get a new toy immediately, but will soon earn it, as a gift.

Another year went by, my work as a Huntsman was going well and I was able to support myself. I was back on my own two feet. I had concluded that she just wasn't the one for me, going straight to the last stage of grief by then.

Acceptance.

Telling myself that it just wasn't meant to be, that I'll find someone else, that I'll be ok.

And somehow, it worked.

My life improved, my worries dissolved themselves, and I found myself being a happier person. The same optimistic person that I had been when I first applied to that Huntsman School, perhaps that's what I lost, why I lost her.

I wasn't the man that she loved anymore, by the time I was in my 4th year, I was more "Faithful Leader of Team JNPR" and less...Jaune.

* * *

After a long day of work and all of this reflection. I decided to spend the rest of the day indulging in myself, I felt that I deserved the rest and relaxation. Perhaps a drink would do me well for the night. Finding myself in a small bar, I sat down and ordered myself a slightly alcoholic drink.

"Thank god Yang isn't here to see me down one..." I thought to myself, thinking back to my days at Beacon. It's been a good 3 years since I'd graduated after all, and I only barely keep in touch with my former teammates and friends.

"Jaune? Is that you?" A small voice comes from my left. Slowly turning to meet it, I find myself looking into jewelry.

No, not jewelry. Eyes, silver eyes.

"That's me." I respond with a bit of cheer in my voice.

"Do you remember me? I don't blame you if you don't it's been a while." She strays off, even though I'm not looking at her at the moment, I can imagine her looking away with a slight blush.

"Of course I do." I take another sip of my drink before announcing, "Ruby Rose, it's really been awhile."

Her face lights up instantaneously, it only takes a second for mine to match.

Little did I know this moment would throw my life down a path that I had not envisioned myself in prior. Whether I regret meeting Ruby that day...questionable. Although...

I'm sure my wife would get angry if she heard that.

* * *

 **This was just something I wrote up late at night (Or early in the morning, whichever you classify 3:00AM as). I hope you enjoyed reading it, and leave your reviews telling me what you thought.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


End file.
